The Doctor's Last Visit
by Drabbles on a Paige
Summary: right before the doctor is erased from time, He gives little Amy one last visit


Amelia Pond was spending another sleepless night by her bedroom window.

She had been waiting there for a few days now, waiting for the strange man in the blue box to come down and take her away, into the galaxies beyond the stars.

And maybe have some fish sticks with custard while they were at it.

The stars twinkled, sometimes she could trick herself into thinking they were getting closer and closer, and bluer and bluer.

But it was always just a trick.

She felt something staring at her again. She always felt it if she was in her room long enough. The Crack in the Wall that whispered to her in her sleep, that carried a distinct melancholy feeling.

She wished the doctor would come back and fix it. He said he would come back. He promised. She didn't have a doubt in her mind. They could have such fun adventures together. He said so.

She looked at a particularly bright, blue star in the sky. She closed her eyes, and made a wish.

"Amelia Pond."

Amelia turned around to see the doctor by the Crack in the Wall. He was smiling very big, but he also looked very sad. Such sadness surpassed Amelia.

"Doctor! You came back! I knew you would, I just knew it! All the kids at school have been making fun of me, about seeing you I mean. They all think I made it up. Especially Sally Harris, she always teases me at school about it. Can we pull a prank on her? Oh that would be fun. Oh! I have to tell Melody I saw you tonight. She will be mad that she missed you though, I don't know why but she keeps asking me if you're 'hot' or whatever. What adventures will we go on? I can't wait, this will be so much fun! Let me get my coat and-"

"Wait, Amelia, I hate to interrupt, but..." His voice cracked and he started to blink a lot. Then he smiled again, but his eyes were shiny.

"I'm sorry to make you wait again, Amelia, but I think I will have to pick you up in the morning. I have lots to do, not that you're not important, because you are. You are so very, _very_important Amelia, I need you to understand that. I just wanted to, to um, say goodnight. And goodbye."

Amelia pouted for a little, and her lips pursed trying to understand. She didn't want to wait very much longer to go on an adventure, but she supposed she could.

"Alright, I can wait till morning. But you don't have to say goodbye if I'm seeing you so soon silly!" She giggled and ran over to her bed. She snuggled under the covers as the doctor came over and sat on her bed.

"Where did you come from? I mean, are you _really_ an alien? I sort of figured you were, with your silly blue time machine. If you are, what is your planet called? Is it very lovely there?"

The Doctor opened his mouth and closed it, debating whether or not he should say anything. Then, as he thought about it, he got a very far away look.

"It's really quite, _spectacularly_ beautiful. The sky is a burnt orange, with the citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome. Shining under the twin suns. Beyond that the mountains go on forever, with sloped, deep-red grass. Capped with snow." He swallowed. Amelia was entranced, and dared not break the spell.

"You could hear the songs of the cleric time-lords sometimes. Beautiful, I remember we used to sing them too, the children I mean. It wasn't in English of course, It was in the timelord language, Gallifreyan. No other species in the universe I have ever met, has had such a beautiful, entrancing language, or such captivating melodies."

The Doctor kept staring, and Amelia gently shook his shoulder and asked him meekly, "Will you sing me a song in your native language, Doctor?"

The Doctor finally came out of his stupor with his eyes shining much more than before, and shiny on his cheeks too, "No, I- I can't, even if I could remember a song I couldn't sing it nearly as well-"

"Please? Just before I go to sleep? Just one little song?" The Doctor looked at Amelia's pleading eyes.

He looked away, "Well, I think, I remember one, Oh it was so long ago, please excuse me if I mess up. Um, well, heh, here goes."

He coughed a bit, and screwed up his face trying to remember, he supposed he could sing _that_one, since it was the only one he could recall, and Amelia wouldn't understand it anyway.

_My__child__, __I__sing__this__as__you__sleep_

_The__secret__you__must__always__keep__,_

_Your__name__, __the__reflection__of__your__soul_

_Once__known__will__always__do__you__ill__._

_When__a__Time__Lord__'__s__name__is__revealed__,_

_Time__itself__will__become__unsealed__._

_The__three__suns__will__burn__no__more__,_

_Gallifrey__will__fall__into__war__._

_Worlds__will__crumble__into__dust__,_

_Your__home__will__burn__, __and__it__must__._

_For__the__price__the__lone__survivor__pays_

_Is__our__time__locked__up__for__all__days__._

_The__healer__can__'__t__renew__the__ember__;_

_War__will__call__him__to__remember__._

_Friends__, __enemies__, __enemies__, __friends__,_

_After__which__the__Time__War__ends__._

"That's all I can-" He looked down at Amelia, she was fast asleep.

He smiled again, looking at her innocent face.

"I don't want to see the rest, its too painful." He said to the Crack in the Wall.

The Crack sealed itself for the rest of time. Without a trace, without anyone having any memory of what had transpired because of it.

And the Doctor was gone as well.


End file.
